


Too bad I'm a loser

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray'd gone merrily along, thinking Vecchio was a terrible dresser and really kind of funny-looking, and then one day they were in some training meeting on how to not kill yourself with your own nightstick which he and Vecchio didn't carry <i>anyway</i>, and Ray was bored out of his mind and pictured Vecchio blowing him just for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too bad I'm a loser

**Author's Note:**

> written for ds_snippets.
> 
> Prompt: _Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
>  Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
> Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
> Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_  
> "Falling For The First Time," Barenaked Ladies
> 
> Still one of my favorite Ray/Ray songs. Beta'd by snoopypez.

Ray realized he'd been tricked with Stella and Fraser. They were both so stunning that he'd never noticed how someone could be hot just because you _liked_ them. So he'd gone merrily along, thinking Vecchio was a terrible dresser and really kind of funny-looking, and then one day they were in some training meeting on how to not kill yourself with your own nightstick which he and Vecchio didn't carry _anyway_ , and Ray was bored out of his mind and pictured Vecchio blowing him just for the hell of it. 

He spent the rest of the day trying to hide his erection under the stupid chair-desks they probably stole from an elementary school because Ray barely fit _without_ the boner.

Things were never gonna be easy with Vecchio. Vecchio was a pain in the ass, and he told Ray exactly how he was pissing him off every second. It had always been easy with Stella, once the preliminaries were out of the way. She'd been easy and great--right up until she said, "Ray, I think maybe you take me for granted and I told you I didn't want kids when we were _seventeen_ , shit," and burst into tears and moved out. 

The problem was that Ray'd never actually asked anyone out except Stella. Sometimes girls asked him, and he went, but he never asked. And Fraser--nothing had ever _happened_ with Fraser. Something had to happen with Vecchio or Ray was gonna go insane. And just because Vecchio was difficult and funny-looking, it didn't mean Ray couldn't fuck this up. 

Luckily it turned out that Vecchio had been shot down by way more people than just Stella. Vecchio had lines and all kinds of moves that were obvious and stupid and that Ray was all kinds of grateful for.


End file.
